una traicion perdonada
by NATACHA TASHIO
Summary: amu una mujer la cual sufrió mucho no solo por amor si no que también por que experimentaban con ella un dia llega la policía y la salvan por segunda vez pero que pasara si ella y el policía intentan darse una oportunidad dos años depuse del descubrimiento de las muchachas con las cuales experimentaban amu va a conocer la familia de su novio lo que no esperaba esque el estaba
1. Chapter 1

Alto hay – dijo un joven rubio

Es la policía – dijo otro joven de cabello café

Que quieren – dijo un hombre mayor con cara de mafioso con una pistola

Ya pueden entrar – dijo el muchacho de cabello rubio hay entro la policía y arrestaron a las personas que estaban hay

Tadase ven mira – dijo el joven de cabello café a rubio

Que pasa Kukai – dijo este con preocupación

Mira este cuarto ven ayúdame a mirar que es – dijo Kukai

Bueno abre la puesta – dijo Tadase señalando la puerta con una pistola

Si – dijo este abriendo la puerta y viendo lo que estaba adentro

Pero que – dijo Tadase viendo a las dos mujeres que estaban hay

Quienes son ustedes – dijo la rubia

Somos agentes de la policía – dijo Kukai

Como sabemos que es verdad – dijo está defendiéndose

Mira la placa – dijo Tadase mostrando la placa de la policía

Bueno le creo ahora por favor sáquenos de aquí por favor – dijo la rubia

Si claro cómo se llama – dijo Kukai

Yo me llamo utau – dijo ella

Y tú cómo te llamas – dijo Tadase a la otra chica pero esta no le respondió

Ella se llama amu – dijo utau triste

No vallas por favor no me dejes – dijo amu llorando

Que es lo que tiene – dijo Kukai

Tanto como ella y yo somos o fuimos experimentos de las personas que se llevaron hace un año amu logro escapar y fue a donde una persona que la entrego por la otra mujer que estaba aquí – dijo utau – cuando amu volvió no paro de decir que no fuera le pregunte que si se había enamorado de él y ella respondió que si desde hay con ella es con quien más hacían los experimentos – dijo utau

A por eso es su peculiar color de ojos y su cabello – dijo Kukai

No eso ya lo tenía cuando la trajeron aquí- dijo utau

Utau será que puedo hablar con ella a solas – dio Tadase

Si no le haces nada – dijo utau

No tranquila – dijo Tadase

Bueno vamos – dijo utau a Kukai saliendo del cuarto dejando a amu con Tadase

Hola amu – dijo Tadase acercándose a amu

Quien es usted – dijo ella

Me llamo Tadase – dijo el

Eso ya lo sé no soy boba – dijo ella con la cara tapada

Amu no vamos de aquí quieres – dijo Tadase

No le creo usted va hacer lo mismo que él me va a volver a traer aquí como él lo hiso – dijo amu llorando

No lo voy a hacer tranquila ya a esos señores se los llevaron vamos si amu- dijo Tadase con un toque tierno

Está seguro de que no me va a volver a traer aquí – dijo amu

Estoy muy seguro – dijo tadase extendiéndole la mano a amu y ella la recibió – vamos – dijo este

Si vamos – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

**EN EL ORTO LADO DE LA CIUDAD **

Se encontró un área donde uno de los más grandes mafioso experimentaban con las mujeres se encontraron dos mujeres una llamada utau con un apellido desconocido y la otra llamada amu apellido también desconocido estas mujeres se encontraron en muy malas condiciones los policías no las quisieron muestras ya que se dice que estas mujeres sufrieron mucho y prefieren no mostrarlas (Jejejejeje no sé cómo hacer un artículo de periódico)

La encontraron – dijo un joven con lágrimas en los ojos

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES **

Amu rápido vamos que tadase y Kukai nos están esperando recuerda ya cumplimos nuestro sueño ahora vamos a conocer a la familia de nuestras parejas – dijo utau feliz

Si lo se utau pero crees que sea bueno algo me dice que si no quiero sufrir no valla – dijo amu

Hay ya deja de utilizar esas cosas sabes que es malo – dijo utau preocupada

Si ya lo sé utau crees que a tadase le guste este vestido – dijo amu con una sonrisa

Hay amu tadase esta súper enamorado de ti como que no le va a gustar tu vestido – dijo utau mirando a amu

Utau tú crees que esos hombres no van a volver de verdad – dijo amu preocupada

No tranquila además si vuelven tadase y kaki los arrestaran – dijo utau con una sonrisa

Eso crees utau ellos no nos entregaran – dijo amu triste

Yo sé que no que tadase y Kukai no son como ese hombre sé que ellos no nos aran nada – dijo utau triste

Ya lo sé bueno vamos que tadase y Kukai nos esperan – dijo amu con una sonrisa bajando las escaleras

Chicas las estábamos esperando vamos – dijo Kukai

Si vamos Kukai que emoción por fin conocemos a tu familia – dijo utau

Jejejejejejeje si y a la de tadase también – dijo amu

Ya lo creo amu – dijo tadase con una linda sonrisa

Bueno nos vamos no quiero dejar de conocer a nadie – dijo amu feliz

Si sé que todos te caerán bien – dijo tadase

Oye tadase crees que me dejen cantar con utau – dijo amu

Si amu tranquila ellos saben que tú eres shisu y que utau es sakura – dijo tadase

En serio – dijo amu

Si creo que utau ya lo sabía o no – dijo tadase

Jejejejeje si digamos que si – dijo utau

Utau por que no me dijiste nada – dijo amu

Jjejejejejejej no quería decirte nada – dijo utau con una sonrisa

Bueno el único que no sabe es mi primo pero eso no importa – dijo tadase

Jejejejejejej si eso creo – dijo amu feliz

Bueno suban al carro que se nos hace tarde – dijo Kukai afuera de lacasa

Si – dijeron todos

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Ya llegamos chicos despierten – dijo Kukai

Que tan rápido – dijo utau con un puchero

siii – vamos – dijo amu a tadase

si claro – dijo tadase

Esperen mira amu - dijo utau entregándole una pulsera brillante

Que es eso – dijo amu

Es un regalo por ya sabes que – dijo utau

Si ya lo se oye tadase donde está el baño – dijo amu

Mira amu está allí – dijo tadase señalando la puerta que estaba a la izquierda

Bueno nos vemos ahora si – dijo amu

Si claro – dijeron los tres y amu se fue para allí en ese momento llegaron unas personas

Mira utau ella es mi mamá – dijo Kukai señalando a una mujer muy bella de más o menos 40 años

Es un placer señorita – dijo la señora

Y ella es la mía – dijo tadase señalando a una mujer rubia de más o menos 42 años

Un placer ella es mi hermana y este es su hijo – dijo la señora señalan do a una mujer muy bella de 43 años y a un muchacho de unos 22 años

Un gusto- dijo la señora con un semblante triste

Gracias – dijo utau

Es un gusto señorita mi nombre es ikuto Tsukiyomi - dijo el joven de cabellos azules

El mío también me llamo utau - dijo utau mirando fijamente a ikuto ¨ese nombre lo he escuchado de algún lado ¨

Chicos ya regrese – dijo amu

A si ella es mi novia amu – dijo tadase

Es un guto dijeron todos

Gracias es el mío – dijo amu

Mira amu él es mi primo del cual te hable mucho – dijo tadase

Es un gusto seño… - pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que le dio un gran shok al mirar bien a la joven

Que te pasa ikuto – dijo tadase

Na nada – dijo el

El gusto es mio joven – dijo amu fría

Bueno vamos para el gran salón si - dijo tadase

Si claro vamos chicos – dijo amu

Si vamos – dijeron los demás después de eso ikuto se quedo mirando a amu pensando

BUENO CHICOS SE DICE QUE HAY DOS CHICAS QUE QUIEREN CANTAR ASI QE PASEN- dijo el presentador

BUENO MI NOMBRE ES AMU Y EL DE ELLA ES UTAU ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA CANCION – dijo amu hay empezó a sonar a melodía

**Tteorineun neoui ibseurul nan nan cheoeum boaji **

**Museun mal halyeogo mal halyeogo **

**Oh~ tteumman deurineunji **

**Seulpeun yegameun da majneundan norae gasacheorom **

**Seolma anigetji anilkkeoya oh~ anieoyaman dwe **

**Beolsseo neon nareul tteona ni maeummajeo tteona **

**Tto mommajeodo tteonaneunde **

**Nan molla neol jabeul bangbeobeul jom **

**Nuga nege malhaejwoyo **

**Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo **

**Wae nal beorigo ganayo **

**Na maeumi apa gaseumi apa **

**Nunmul cha orayo **

**Aji geun annyeong urin andwaeyo **

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima **

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima **

**Chageun neoui hanmadiga nal ju jeo an jeoji **

**Sesang muneojil deu muneojin deu oh~ nunmulman nunmulman **

**Jigeum sungani gamyeon I sungani jinamyeon **

**Yeong-yeong urin ibyeorinde **

**Saranghae jugdorok saranghan nal **

**Nal beolriji marajwoyo **

**Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo **

**Wae nal beorigo ganayo **

**Nan ma eumi apa gaesumi apa **

**Nunmul cha orayo **

**Aji geun annyeong urin andwaeyo **

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima **

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima **

**Ibyeori mwonji naneun mollayo **

**Geunyang seoreobgo seoreowo **

**Malhajima~ **

**Ibyeoti mwonji naneun mollayo **

**Geunyang seoreobgo seoreowo **

**Na sayeoni manha chueogi manha **

**Gaseum jji jeojyeoyo **

**Aji geun annyeong urin andwaeyo **

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima **

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima **

**Ammyeongirago naege malhajima**

**(en español dice así)**

**Primero vi tus temblorosos labios **

**Que estas tratando de decir? Oh **

**No estas siendo claro **

**Yo tuve una triste corazonada. **

**Con todas las letras de canciones **

**No, no puede ser. Esto nunca paso. Oh **

**Esto no puede ser **

**Tu ya me dejaste, tu corazón me dejo **

**Hasta tu cuerpo me ha dejado **

**No se como aferrarme a ti. **

**Que alguien por favor me diga como. **

**Por favor no digas esas palabras esta noche. **

**Por que me abandonaste? **

**Estoy muy lastimada, mi corazón duele **

**Mis lagrimas caen **

**No podemos decir adiós todavía **

**No abras esos labios, **

**No digas adiós. **

**No a mi… **

**A tus frías palabras, yo asentí **

**Es como si el mundo colapsara, como si colapsara. Oh **

**Solo lagrimas, lagrimas **

**Si este momento pasara, si este momento terminara **

**Habremos terminado para bien, **

**Te amo, te amo hasta la muerte **

**Por favor no digas esas palabras esta noche. **

**Por que me abandonaste? **

**Estoy muy lastimada, mi corazón duele **

**Mis lagrimas caen **

**No podemos decir adiós todavía **

**No abras esos labios, **

**No digas adiós. **

**No a mi… **

**(¡no lo digas!) **

**No se el por que de esta separación **

**Solo estoy triste, afligida. **

**Tengo tantas historias, tantos recuerdos, **

**Mi corazón se esta desgarrando **

**No podemos decir adiós todavía **

**No abras esos labios, **

**No digas adiós. **

**No a mi…**

Espero que les haya gustado – dijo amu con lágrimas a lo cual ikuto también las tenia

Bueno gracias por escucharnos – dijo utau con una sonrisa triste

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ QUE TRISTE ES MI HISTORIA NUEVA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO PUES ME DICEN DE LA MANERA MAS DECENTE Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER PRONTO SUBO EL OTRO CAP


	2. Chapter 2

**POV UTAU **

Después de eso vi a amu y estaba llorando me dio tristeza y hay recordé lo que e dijo amu cuando volvió a ese lugar ¨amu como de llamaba ese hombre – pregunte él se llama ikuto utau así se llama – dijo amu llorando- ya amu deja de llorar – dije a ella – utau aún no puedo creer que él me haya hecho esto – dijo ella llorando – ya amu te lo aseguro esto va a pasar te lo juro – dije ¨ claro él es el que cambio a amu por saya la otra chica que estaba hay

Amu estas bien – dije a ella

Si utau tranquila – dijo amu

Amu está bien no quieres que te traiga algo – dijo tadase preocupado

Si tadase tranquilo pero voy a salir al patio si – dijo ella a tadase

Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompáñenos – pregunto

No tranquilos voy sola – dijo ella y luego se fue para afuera

Tranquilo tadase tú y amu están bien solo recordó cosas indeseadas – dije a tadase

Como lo sabes – dijo el

No recuerdas nosotras fuimos experimentos – dije a tadase

Si lo recuerdo – dijo tadase

**POV AMU **

Decidí irme de ahí pero lo que no espere

Pr que no me buscaste – dijo una voz de atrás por cierto muy conocida

Preferí no buscarte no quiero que me vuelvan a intercambiar – dije yo

Sabes que no tenía más opción – dijo el

No me interesa pudiste encontrar una solución pero no lo hiciste – dijo yo a gritos

Por dios amu sabes que no tenía más opción – dijo ikuto a grito

No y la policía que no existe – dije a el

Amu no quería arriesgara saya – dijo ikuto si te felicito me arriesgaste a mí – dije yo

No pensé que hacían experimentos con Tigo – dijo el

A sí que como fue o que no te acuerdas de cómo me encontraste – dije yo

Si claro que me acuerdo fue en una bolsa de basura – dijo el

Si y tu y tu curiosidad – dije yo

Perdóname amu de verdad lo lamento – dijo el con lagrimas

No me interesa pero quiero saber cómo esta saya – dije a ikuto

Ella dijo que lo mejor ere alejarnos – dijo el

Whao pero solo hay una cosa bueno de lo que hiciste – dije a el

Que es – dijo el

Que con saya nunca hicieron experimentos la salvaste yo era su experimento más avanzado así que cuando escape mi miedo era que le hicieran algo a saya pero o me importo pero aun así cuando volví me dijeron que no hicieron nada con ella – dije a el

Así que saya fue la única que se salvó de eso – dijo ikuto

Claro que si ella era como decirlo muy esquiva on ellos – dije a ikuto

Eso lo se amu pero tú – dijo el preocupado

Yo soy feliz ahora que tadase me encontró un que yo no lo ame pero aun así le cogí mucho cariño además el me salvo la vida e hizo que mi sueño se hiciera realidad – dije yo con una sonrisa

Por eso no me buscaste por tadase – dijo ikuto

No seas descarado yo no te pensaba buscar y tadase me ayudó mucho en realidad sé que era buen esposo – dije yo

Te piensas casar con el – dijo ikuto asombrado

Si ya estamos comprometidos pienso que es lo mejor – dije a ikuto

No amu tú no te puedes casar no te dejare casar – dijo el enojado

Porque no dime porque no – dije yo más enojada

Sé que lo que te hice pue malo pero no dudes de esto yo TE AMO – dijo el muy duro

Tú eres el mentiroso más grande de este universo – dije a el enojado

Es cierto amu – dijo el más calmado

Pue yo no te amo es al revés te odio – dije yo

No te creo – dijo el

Por qué no porque cante una canción de amor hace un segundo – deje a el

No porque yo soy el único en tu vida – dijo el

No te la creas crees que yo amare a alguien que me entrego a con alguien a quien odio – dije a el

No pero yo fui el único que te ha hecho el amor porque sé que tadase te respeta mucho – dijo el – se que no me olvidarías tan rápido – dijo el

Lo se yo me casare así que déjame y no me molestes – dije yo y luego me fui

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jejejejejejejjejejeje corto pero subiré uno rápido sé que no les he contado el pasado de amu a si miren el videode la primera canción es algo parecido a si gracias por los comentario a si hay uno que me dijo que no lo había entendido mira el video de la canción y después lee mi historia y veras a si la canción se llama don't say goodbye de davichi es muy hermosa la canción a si el video tiene algo en el trama pero no mucho jejejjeejej chao y gracias **


End file.
